


Burning Desire

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy loves him a lot, Happy loves sexy time ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy gets distracted thinking about a special someone at work.Quintis one-shot.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> only 2 more days until the babies get married!!!

Happy had never been so distracted.

Happy never got distracted.

But Toby as paced around the garage, a book in each of his hands, she felt her genius mind start to drift. 

What the hell?

Her eyes were set in a deadlock, gaze fixed upon him. This didn’t happen to her.

At least, not at work.

She attempted to segregate her internal thoughts, trying to shove the stupid Toby daydreams downwards. Box them up and bring back the logic.

Just for now. 

Inhaling sharply, she gnawed on the inside of her lip, striking her workbench with immense force. With each impact, she seemed to remove herself from what had just completely engrossed her. 

Finally, there was a respite. A brief flash of a second that stole her attention and directed it to the proper place.

But it perished almost immediately. This was one thing Happy couldn’t fight against. He just looked so damn good in that denim shirt, hair ruffled and askew atop his head. 

Why couldn’t this just happen later? When they were alone? When she could act on it?

She pounded more furiously, scrunching her face as the familiar clang of metal buzzed in her ears. Usually mechanical tasks were her way to escape. Today, though, for whatever reason, her body worked absentmindedly, a robot finishing the job at hand without giving it much effort.

But not her typical robot self.

A robot with a plethora of thoughts centered around Toby.

And Happy could not get rid of them.

She groaned out loud. Inadvertently, it was instantly audible to the other residents of the garage.

Paige raised her head from the paperwork she was reading, shooting her colleague a look. “Happy? Everything okay?”

“Fine,” she responded, refusing to glance up. 

Luckily, the older woman didn’t press. And no one else did either.

So, the engineer continued. 

Those feelings from last night, though, were presenting a problem for her. It was quite a good thing they weren’t on a case, or else she might’ve been the team’s worst asset of the day.

The tingling from recalling Toby’s secure arms around her prickled the very skin he’d been tracing his fingers across last night. Every memory did. His breath in her ear, whispered declarations of love evoking goosebumps and passion-infused kisses. Their lips intertwining. His knuckles grazing her cheeks. Her grip wrapping firmly around the thick strands of his hair. Their shared night of lust and little sleep. How she would so much rather be doing that with him than stuck in the garage without a designated job for the day. How she was admittedly looking forward to going home with him, distancing themselves from everything, enjoying each other’s company into the early hours of the next morning. How she had a very uncommon, burning desire for him unwavering in her chest. 

Happy all but threw her tools down. 

She lifted her line of sight, connecting with Toby’s. He must’ve been watching her, who knows how long. 

The doc furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively, but she returned with a subtle head shake. 

Taking a deep breath, she slowly set everything down. Without the team giving her too much attention, she moved into the kitchen. 

Her hands fumbled around before she found the coffee pot, snatching the handle and pouring herself a mug full. The scent immediately invaded her nostrils, sparking a sense of warmth within her body. Swallowing a large gulp, she sighed into the countertop.

Hands suddenly dropped onto her shoulders. Had she expected anyone else, she would’ve gotten annoyed. But she didn’t even have to turn to recognize it was Toby, who she, in no way, minded sneaking up on her. Not that she would ever admit that.

“You okay, Hap?" he questioned, "You seem distracted."

Her face was close enough to feel their breaths interspersing. “I’m fine.”

Toby quirked a grin. “You’re still thinking about last night aren’t you?” He chuckled playfully. “Man, I thought underwear flying onto the ceiling fan was just a myth.”

She glared.

But, he merely pressed a kiss onto her temple. “Let’s see if 197 will let us off the hook a little early today so we can go do it again.”

An desire to oblige to what he’d offer tugged on her vocal chords. She didn’t want give into the urge, though. 

But he’d already identified her true feelings on the matter before she could even form a response. Toby gave her hands a squeeze. “I’ll go convince Paige to work her magic on Walt. See you in a few, sweetheart.”

Happy knew how much she did want to go home and do it all over again. She wanted to do it every damn night.


End file.
